1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a toner cartridge that is used in an image forming apparatus such as an electrophotographic copier, printer, or facsimile machine, or a complex machine, and to a rotator for powder conveyance that is used for stirring and conveyance of powder such as toner.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus such as an electrophotographic copier or printer has a toner cartridge for supplying toner used in printing an image.